


Kitten

by SnowBug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBug/pseuds/SnowBug
Summary: Theo lives at Liam's house, Liam finds out he has a half sister who begins living with them.  Theo and Liam's half sister don't get along... Until they do.





	Kitten

When Liam arrived home from lacrosse practice one Tuesday night and his parents didn’t greet him with the normal ‘welcome home’ followed by questions about his day. Instead, upon entering the kitchen his parents were sat at the dining room table facing an empty chair and holding hands. His dad gestured for him to sit. Liam dropped his lacrosse gear by the kitchen island and nervously sat down across from them.  
Had they found out about the supernaturals in Beacon hills? Did they know about him? His heart rate accelerated quickly.

“You’re not in trouble sweetheart” his mom said softly, “I just have... Some news.” Liam, recently learning how to pick up chemo signals from Theo, could smell thick wafts of anxiety rolling off his mom and something else… Was it guilt? His dad’s thumb caressed his mother’s hand softly and encouragingly.

“Before you were born your biological father-” his mom paused, her voice was wavering and she looked towards her husband. He finished her sentence, “Your biological father had an affair with another woman at the beginning of their marriage. And he had a child about a year before you were born.”

Liam stared back and forth between them, big innocent eyes like an owl. There were no words. 

His mom cleared her throat, tucking hair behind her ear, “after we divorced he went back to find that woman and his kid and help raise her. Unfortunately, like our relationship, it didn’t work out. He lost custody of his kid.” 

“Which was probably a good thing, you know how he was.” His dad finished. Liam nodded, his dad was never really in his life, maybe only until he was 2 years old. But when he started asking his parents questions when he was older they didn’t want to lie to him.

“Unfortunately, her mom passed away recently of cancer, and so we were thinking of taking her in. But we need to know you’re okay with it.” His mom’s voice was soft. 

“Her mom didn’t have any other family?” Liam asked. 

His dad spoke up, “her mother was an Italian immigrant, she has a nonna and nonno, grandparents, in Italy but the move would be too difficult emotionally and financially for her. And she cannot stay with her dad.” 

It was silent in the house for a minute, Liam could hear every little thing so clearly. A small rodent scurrying in the attic, the clock in his room ticking, the drip of their leaky bathroom faucet and the pounding heart rate of his mom. 

“I would love to have my half-sister stay with us” Liam finally spoke, his mom’s shoulders slumped in relief and tears welled in her eyes. He didn’t quite understand why she was so emotional. This wasn’t even her kid. 

“She never finished her last year of high school, since she was looking after her mom and spending time with her. So, she will go back and finish year 12 with you and we will help her through college or university.” His dad stated.

Liam nodded, he reached forward and grabbed his mom’s hands. “It’s fine mom. Everything is okay.” She smiled and brought Liam’s hands up to her lips and gave him a light kiss.

“You’re too sweet honey, I couldn’t ask for a better son.”

Liam cracked a smile too, “tell me about her?” he asked.

“I’ll make everyone a nice hot tea” his dad offered, he stood and wandered to the kitchen opening cupboards to retrieve the kettle and tea bags. 

Liam swapped seats, moving around the table and throwing a comforting arm over his mom’s shoulders.

“Well she’s a year older then you, she’s 18, turning 19 this year. Her name is Gianna. Here-” His mom paused to pull out her phone and open Facebook. She pulled up a profile for a ‘Gianna Massarotto’.

“She doesn’t have the same last name as me?” Liam asked while gently taking the phone from his mom. “No, her mom was just an affair at that point Liam.” 

Liam swiped through her photos, she had long, dark blond hair, similar to Liam’s despite the fact his continued to darken with age. With contrasting dark, olive skin and whiskey coloured eyes. 

“She really is a mix of both of them.” Liam stated quietly, mostly to himself.

“Yeah she’s got the Dunbar, dark blond hair, same slightly upturned nose, darker thick brows. But she’s got her mom’s skin colour, lips, eye colour and stature.” She had obviously spent a lot of time looking at these photos and thinking.

Liam nodded, he came across an older picture of Gianna and her mom, and upon quick glance they really looked nothing alike. Her mom had thick, dark, curly hair, was shorter than her daughter, different nose and brows. But after his mom had pointed out the similarities he could defiantly see it now. He continued to swipe through the pictures, he noticed a couple reoccurring friends, and then he came across a recent photo of her mom and her. They looked immensely different from the one prior.  
Gianna’s mother was lying in a hospital bed, multiple IVs, machines. Her once dark olive skin was ghostly pale, her eyes sunken and dark, the muscle on her body deteriorated, her thick, curly hair and eyebrows were completely gone. She was weak, she was a totally different person. Gianna sat in the wooden chair next to her mom’s bed, holding her hand. Gianna was smiling softly but even in the picture it was obvious how much she was suffering too. Her eyes had dark bags surrounding them, her eyes were puffy and tired, lips cracked, her skin was paler as well. She looked defeated.

“I know” his mom whispered as if reading his mind, she gripped Liam’s hand which rest on her shoulder tightly. His dad came and sat down across from them, pushing the steaming mugs of tea forward. Liam wasn’t a fan of tea but his dad insisted he drank it instead of coffee. However, at the moment Liam needed some sort of warmth inside him.

“How did you know about her and all this?” Liam asked, he scrolled through a couple more photos before turning the phone off and placing it on the table.

“When I found out about the affair and the child, we got divorced. I visited Gianna and her mom a couple times over the years to offer support for them, since they were struggling financially and with the lawyers and your biologically father. But not often, maybe once every two years.”  
His mom lifted the mug to her lips and blew away the steam before taking a tentative sip.

“When she was diagnosed with late stage cancer I kept tabs. And I met up with Gianna after the funeral and we talked about the situation.”

“You saw her every other year?” Liam’s eyes were wide, “and you never told me I had a half-sister?” his voice soft.

“I’m sorry sweet heart, you do understand the situation, right? I’m a social worker, I felt obliged to be checking in on them every so often. I didn’t think you’d ever meet. I’m so sorry I kept this from you.” 

Liam’s heart sank, he didn’t know why. He knew the situation and he completely understood his mom’s side of the story.

“You’re not upset are you sweetie?” 

Liam picked up on the chemo signals of guilt, worry and stress rolling off her. He quickly picked up his mug of tea and shoved his nose near the steaming hot liquid.

He sighed, unsure “No mom.”

It was quite for a while before Liam spoke again, “What about Theo?”

Liam’s dad cleared his throat placing the navy-blue mug back onto the table, “We will talk to him when he gets home tonight or maybe tomorrow. He went out on a run after dropping you off home tonight, right?”

Liam nodded, recalling hauling his lacrosse gear out of the bed of Theo’s truck as he locked up the vehicle. Theo told him to shower because he stank before smirking and disappearing into the woods for a run. Liam knew that if he walked about 50ft into the forest Theo’s clothes would be in a pile hiding behind a tree or rock and no trace of any paw prints.

“We only have one spare room however, and obviously Gianna would get that room. You and Theo will have to share a room while we maybe clear out the office in the basement for him.”

Liam groaned, “I have to share a room with Theo?” He rubbed his tired eyes.

“You’re the one who convinced us to let him live here while redoing his final year of high school, so you can deal with him for a few months while we set up the office into a room downstairs.” 

“A few months?!” Liam almost spit his tea all over his dad. 

“Like 2.” His mom offered. 

“Moving the stuff out of the office and moving in furniture does NOT take two whole months. Maybe like two weekends!” 

“Liam-” His mom said softly, he was overreacting again, getting angry, “Sweetheart calm down.”

“You know how busy September is for both of us at work? And we have to move Gianna in too. Two months is like the maximum time it’ll take.” His dad said.

Liam took a moment to breathe deeply and close his eyes, “fine.”  
His parents smiled, “now go shower, you smell” his mom joked. Liam scooped up his gear wordlessly and scowled thinking of what Theo said earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have any ideas for scenes in the novel let me know! I hope the first chapter was acceptable. Next chapter will have lots of Theo, Liam, Gianna and the pack.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
